The Feeling Unknown
by Hannigirl
Summary: O que esconde por baixo da fachada dessas caçadoras...?


Legendas: B- Buffy

F- Faith

J- Joyce

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**O silêncio perturbador do cemitério deixava a jovem caçadora ainda mais nervosa, de um lado a outro, em pequenos passos, soprava as mãos para aquecê-la do frio que teimava em penetrar suas roupas naquela noite escura.**

**Uma forte e agressiva onda de adrenalina corria em suas veias. Taquicardia, mãos geladas, e nada podia fazer pra conter o nervosismo.**

F - Vou dar o fora daqui

**Faith dar meia volta e encontra Buffy vindo em sua direção, com passos largos e uma bela cara de chateação..**

B - Dar pra avisar quando for caçar, ou vou precisar ir atrás de você toda noite?

**O timbre da voz da loira soava como um alívio aos ouvidos de Faith. No fundo, ela sabia que Buffy viria.**

F- Antes você fazia tudo sozinha mesmo.

**Ela parecia desinteressada, movendo os ombros com ar de pouco descaso.**

B- Mas infelizmente você está aqui, não é? Agora vamos deixar de conversa começar a patrulhar.

**O sangue subia lentamente a cabeça da morena, que se controlava para não dar um soco na boca da caçadora.**

F- Não vou a lugar algum.

**Buffy coloca a estaca de volta na jaqueta, põe as mãos na cintura e se aproxima de Faith, olhando-a fixamente.**

B-Qual é o seu problema, hein?

**Faith apenas encolhia os ombros e caminhava lentamente em direção a saída do cemitério.**

F- Não to afim de caçar.

**A loira logo se irrita, se posicionando a frente de Faith, que parou bruscamente, quase se inclinando sobre Buffy.**

B- Então, é assim? Você acha que por acaso eu gosto de ver vampiros toda noite e levar socos e chutes pra conter a disseminação do mal? Acha que ser caçadora é algo prazeroso o suficiente para eu vir aqui por conta própria, todos os dias da minha vida?

**Faith revira os olhos como se tentasse ignorar as reclamações de Buffy. Ela toma ar, com sua habitual voz grave e rouca, responde:**

F-E você acha que é bom ter que ouvir você reclamar disso toda noite, desde que cheguei nessa porcaria de cidade?Não tenho obrigação de caçar com você. Sou boa o suficiente, e você também, não precisa de mim! Agora sai da frente.

**Buffy não sabia se ficava mais irritada ou se fazia uma pequena auto-análise, reconhecendo o quanto estava sendo estúpida com a nova caçadora, sem motivo aparente. Algo em Faith a incomodava furiosamente, mas ela não sabia o porquê.**

**A morena deu a volta por Buffy e continuou a andar em direção aos enormes portões do Restfield.**

B-Espera!

**Buffy grita, olhando esperançosamente que a morena lhe escutasse, mas foi em vão. Hoje ela caçaria sozinha, como sempre fez antes da chegada de Faith.**

----------

**Joyce ouvia silenciosos passos na escada. Ela estava na cozinha, ainda acordada, e encontra a filha com um forte semblante de cansaço.**

J-Buffy?

**A caçadora desce novamente as escadas ao escutar a voz da mãe.**

B- Mãe? O que faz ai uma hora dessas?

**Joyce surgia da cozinha com uma fumegante caneca**

J-Lanchinho da noite, quer?

**Ela dizia erguendo a caneca em direção a filha.**

B- Não, obrigada. Estou muito cansada.

J-A caçada foi difícil?

B-Sim, principalmente por está mal acostumada com ajuda extra.

**Joyce sabia que se tratava de Faith. Desde que a morena havia chegado, Buffy aparecia em casa menos machucada, mais disposta, e com certeza seria pelo fato de ter outra caçadora tão forte quanto ela ajudando duplamente em cada noite. Isso a agradava muito, mesmo sabendo que as caçadoras se desentendiam muitas vezes.**

J-Algum problema com Faith?

**Buffy parou em um degrau, murmurou pra si mesma algumas palavras e finalmente respondeu:**

B- O de sempre.

**E entra em seu quarto, fechando a porta devagar.**

**Colocando o casaco sobre o cabide, a loira senta em sua cama, coloca a estaca em cima do criado mudo e começa a tirar suas botas lentamente.**

B-Que merda de dia.

**Ela resmunga pra si mesma.**

**Buffy havia tirado péssimas notas esse semestre. Vinha substituindo os afazeres escolares por caçadas matinais a procura de ninhos subterrâneos com Faith. Estava cada vez maisdistante dos amigos e não se dava conta disso até encontrar-se com eles obrigatoriamente na biblioteca do Sunnydalle High. Ela olha para o porta retrato, o segura com as duas mãos. Era uma foto sua com Xander e Willow há um ano atrás, pareciam tão felizes. Sentia falta daquele tempo, chegava a se perguntar como deixou as coisas ficarem assim.**

**Alguns flashes backs passavam em sua mente, como o primeiro dia de aula, a noite em que seus amigos ajudaram-na na patrulha, a vitória contra The Master, a noite em que se entregouAngel e o momento em que teve de matá-lo.** a

**Por ultimo ela pensou na chegada de Faith, na impressão que teve a primeira vez que viu a morena exterminar ferozmente um vampiro na entrada do Bronze.**

B-Vaca!

**Buffy não se conformava com a atitude da caçadora mais nova. Balançava a cabeça, olhava pela janela, pensava se realmente o problema era ela, ou se tudo não era apenas birra damorena, uma maneira de chamar atenção, mas não era o jeito de Faith.**

**As palavras não saiam de sua cabeça, "_E você acha que é bom ter que ouvir você reclamar disso toda noite, desde que cheguei nessa porcaria de cidade?Não tenho obrigação de caçar com você. Sou boa o suficiente, e você também, não precisa de mim!_ "**

B- Acho que fui muito dura com ela...

A caçadora novamente calça as botas, veste seu casaco de couro e guarda a estaca no bolso. Pela janela, ela desce silenciosamente para não acordar Joyce.

----------

**Faith zapeava alguns canais em sua pequena TV, sentada em sua cama, algumas porções de batatinhas ao seu lado, quase intocadas. O som de passos tira sua concentração rapidamente: alguém estava a sua porta. Logo ela se levanta, tira da gaveta um punhal e devagar caminha até a janela. Era Buffy, prestes a tocar a campainha. Logo ela abre a porta, com uma cara nada convidativa:**

F-Entra aê

**Buffy fica um pouco surpresa, mas não estranha a atitude precipitada da morena. Uma vez que Kakistos tentou invadir seu pequeno quarto, Faith estava sempre atenta a qualquerbarulho aos arredores.**

B- Queria falar com você

**Buffy fecha a porta a trás dela.**

F-Não está um pouco tarde?

**A morena diz, com um tom ríspido, sentando-se novamente em sua cama.**

B-Porque? Cheguei na hora do seu sono da beleza?

**Buffy brincava,ironizando um pouco para quebrar o gelo. A morena sorri meio de lado para si mesma. Logo, estende a mão para a ponta da cama, como se convidasse a loira para sentar.**

F-Então, que você quer?

B- Eu queria descobrir o porquê daquela sua revolta hoje.

**A loira cruzava os braços, ainda de pé diante da cama**

F-Isso te tirou mesmo o sono, hein B.

**Faith franzia a testa sorrindo sarcasticamente.**

B- Eu poderia ter morrido naquele cemitério por causa da sua atitude infantil!

**Buffy altera um pouco a encolhe os ombros e olha para o lado, com seu típico ar de descaso.**

B-Mas você não liga, não é? Talvez eu tenha esquecido meus amigos, minhas obrigações, minhas responsabilidades por SUA causa..

**A caçadora aponta com ênfase para a morena.**

B-.. mas você só pensa em si mesma com essa sua atitude de criança mimada!

F-É só isso?

**Faith novamente responde com ar de deboche. Vendo que Buffy realmente falava sério, sentou-se com toda sua postura, cruzou os dedos uns nos outros, e disse, com uma entonação mais séria:**

F- Eu não tenho culpa alguma dos seus problemas. Você escolheu assim! Suas notas vão mal porque você preferia caçar comigo a participar dos grupos de estudo com Willow e seus amigos. Falando neles, eu também não tenho culpa se te falta tempo para isso. A única coisa que mudou desde que eu cheguei, B, foi você!

**A loira fica sem palavras.**

F-Ahh, e eu só agi assim hoje pra você perceber que, apesar de mim, a sua vida continua, B. Sem ou com a minha ajuda.

**A morena termina seu discurso triunfante, colocando na boca um punhado de batatinhas.**

B- Você é uma irresponsável! Se estava me ajudando sempre, porque simplesmente sai do cemitério sem ao menos me dizer porque?

**Faith se levanta da cama**

F-Você viu a maneira que você me tratou? Não tenho que agüentar seus desaforos, TPM, ou seja lá o que te dar. Caço com você porque gosto do que faço. Mas você parece está incomodada demais comigo ultimamente.

**Buffy novamente pensava na maneira estúpida que agira com a morena. Nem ela entendia o porquê.**

B- Me desculpe. Eu realmente não sei o que me deu.

**Buffy senta na cama, olhando para o chão. Faith se aproxima, deixando sua raiva desvanecer, dando espaço a um forte olhar de surpresa e preocupação.**

F- Está mesmo me pedindo desculpas?

B-Eu não sou esse monstro sem coração que você imagina, Faith.

**A loira olha para a caçadora mais nova, com uma certa indignação.**

F-Foi mal então,B.

B-Eu gosto de... de caçar com você. Gosto das nossas estratégias, dos golpes sincronizados, da sua força de vontade na batalha, isso me fortifica.

**Buffy faz uma pequena pausa.**

B- E gosto até das suas piadas sem graça.

**Ela sorri consigo mesma. Faith também compartilha o sorriso e senta-se no chão, a frente da loira.**

F-Então o que te incomoda afinal?

**Buffy balança a cabeça negativamente franzindo os lábios:**

B-Não sei. As vezes você me irrita. Acho que é seu arsinho de superioridade.

F-Arsinho de...eu???

**Faith aponta para si mesma,com ênfase.**

B-Eu sei lá. Algo em você me tira a paciência.

F-Pôxa... nunca pensei despertar em você algum tipo de sentimento.

**A morena pisca o olho, brincando. Buffy a observa séria. Será que Faith despertava mesmo nela algum tipo de sentimento desconhecido?**

B- Desperta mesmo. Você é intragável, intolerável, desagradável.

F-E você está aqui por quê?

**Faith simplesmente sorri ao perguntar calmamente a nervosa caçadora.**

B- Porque.. porque sou uma boba! Eu devia ir embora.

F-Devia, mas seus amigos são convencionais demais pra entender os seus problemas.

**Faith levanta e dirige-se a um pequeno frigobar**

F- Infelizmente eu sou a única que você pode contar agora. E é por isso que você está aqui.

**Ela pega uma cerveja e volta a sentar no chão.**

F-Quer uma?

**Buffy olha torto para a cerveja.**

B- Não, ê pode está certa, e isso me deixa mais irritada. Mas não é a única que posso contar. Só não quero preocupar meus amigos.

F- Você não é muito boa em aceitar coisas novas na sua vida, não é?

**Buffy franze a testa**

B-Coisas novas? O que isso tem haver?

F-Deixa pra lá.

B-Não, por favor, fala!

F-Coisas novas, B! Pensamentos diferentes dos seus, atitudes diferentes das que você é habituada a ter. Os mesmos amigos, a mesma rotina, o Bronze, a biblioteca, o Giles, o seu namorado morto-vivo...

**Buffy olha para Faith com um olhar fulminante ao ouvir a ultima frase.**

F-Opa, acho que mexi em um ponto fraco...

B-Nunca mais mencione Angel assim!

F-Não ta mais aqui quem falou.

**Faith levanta as mãos, se redimindo de suas palavras**

B- Você não tem nada que se meter na minha vida. Eu sou assim e gosto de ser assim.

F- Uma pessoa completamente satisfeita com a vida teria tantos motivos pra se estressar gratuitamente?

B-Eu não me estresso gratuitamente.

F-Está se estressando agora.

B-Não estou. Estou calminha.

**Buffy respira fundo, tentando se recompor.**

F-Sei disso mais do que ninguém, afinal... você já achou e quem colocar a culpa...

**A loira fica pensativa.**

F- Sou sua válvula de escape, B. Por mais intragável que eu seja, você só tem a mim para descontar sua vida de merda.

**Faith termina sua cerveja, joga-a no lixo e pega outra no frigobar.**

**Buffy a observa numa mistura de raiva e indignação.**

B-Me traz uma.

**Faith sorri consigo mesma ao pegar mais uma long neck.**

F- Uma cerveja de vez em quando não faz mal.

B- Não gosto de bebidas. Só to se saco cheio demais pra ficar sóbria.

F-Parece piada vindo de você. Senhorita ''Isso é Errado''

B-Uma pessoa cuja prioridade é o prazer acima de tudo não poderia me dar conselhos de como devo ser.

F- Hum, vem estudando meu comportamento, caçadora? Assim como estuda as estratégias dos seus inimigos?

B-Eu não tenho estratégias. Só preciso de um nome, um lugar e uma arma. Eu apenas observei sua maneira de ser.

**Buffy dava um grande gole na cerveja, fazendo uma careta.**

**Faith a observava rindo.**

F-Isso está ficando interessante. Conte-me mais do que você descobriu, B.

B-Descobri que, somos um contraste, Faith.

F-Isso é obvio, somos quase o oposto uma da outra.

B-Exato.

F-Você não se diverte,vive estressada por não gostar do que faz apesar de ter sido escolhida entre tantas! Você não sente nas veias o poder de ser caçadora, vive numa rotina estúpida com pessoas estúpidas. Você nem sequer tem uma vida sexual, desculpe a franqueza.

**Buffy toma mais um grande gole antes de falar.**

B-Faith, eu tenho uma mãe que me beija a noite antes de dormir e me deseja bons sonhos. Tenho amigos que, por mais estúpidos que te pareçam, são fieis, amáveis e me ajudam, mesmo não tendo força sobrenatural alguma. Tenho um guardião que parece mais um pai pra mim, e um namorado morto vivo que, por mais que não possamos fazer nada, ainda está comigo porque me ama.

**A morena bebia gole após gole ao escutar cada palavra de Buffy**

B-E sim, me sinto estressada, talvez eu devesse me divertir mais. A diferença entre nós Faith, é que eu sou amada. E você? Quem te ama?

**Faith se levanta do chão e abre a porta de sua casa.**

F-Sai daqui.

**Buffy se levanta devagar e vai em direção a porta.**

B-Desculpe a franqueza.

**Faith bate a porta com força.**

**Buffy sabia que tinha ido longe demais com a morena,mas era seu único recurso para contradize-la. No fundo ela sabia que sua vida não estava bem, e que Faith estava mesmo sendosua válvula de escape.**


End file.
